falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
ArcJet Systems
(systems) (engine core) (generator north) }} ArcJet Systems was a pre-War military and civilian aerospace contractor in the United States, specializing in communications, propulsion systems and custom-built high-tech aviation equipment. This large facility now lays abandoned in the Commonwealth.Fallout 4 loading screen hints: "In the years before the war, ArcJet Systems was a successful military and civilian aerospace contractor, specializing in communications and propulsion systems.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 302 : "ArcJet was a contractor specializing in the design and development of custom-built high-tech aviation equipment. This particular facility included offices and labs for their staff, as well as a secure test chamber for new products in development." Background In 2075, ArcJet began working on a nuclear-powered rocket, the XMB booster engine, in hopes of convincing the United States Space Administration to award them the lucrative contract for their Mars Shot ProjectMars Shot Project Notes 08-2075: "Having my team start working on the XMB Booster before we secured the contract was a gamble, but it looks like it's going to pay off big.". Despite the risk of starting work before the contract, it paid off when the USSA gave them both the contract for the booster engine and the contract for a deep range transmitter. Both projects were completed before 2077. However, ArcJet only received payment for the deep range transmitter project, as the rocket was delayed prior to the Great War due to problems on the western front. CEO Thomas Reinhardt promised the USSA to finish both projects by July 2077, a year before the expected launch date. Eager to deliver on its first Agency contract, CEO Reinhardt hired Dr. Rory McClellan, a private military contractor, to lead the development of the XMB booster engine. Reinhardt also ordered head of security, Sam Brent, to double the facility's security and install automated security systemsArcNet Mail - Security Concerns: "I'd like to have your team get together and implement a new security strategy for the ArcJet complex. This is our first contract for the USSA, and I don't intend to have any security slip-ups while we're working on the XMB Booster Engine. I want you to double the coverage twenty-four hours a day, and install automated countermeasures inside the facility.". By December, both of their projects were on schedule, and even under budget, and the USSA was discussing the possibility of other future projectsMars Shot Project Notes 12-2075: "Thanks to Dr. McClellan, we're on schedule and under budget. The USSA is thrilled with our progress and is already talking to me about future contracts after we deliver.". In February 2076, the XMB suffered a setback when it was discovered that it was hundreds of tons over the weight allowance demanded by USSAMars Shot Project Notes 03-2076: "The USSA is demanding that the engine can't exceed their strict weight allowance, but thanks to the uranium refinement subsystem, we're a few hundred tons over. We're now one month behind schedule, and I'm frankly starting to panic.", setting them potentially three to six months behind scheduleXMB Booster Notes - 03-2076 "I think the weight issue might add anywhere from three to six months to the schedule, but we might get lucky and figure it out sooner.". Reinhardt also became increasingly paranoid about security, having turrets installed in the office areas and requiring everyone to wear special identification badges or risk being fired uponArcNet Mail - Turrets. In July, the USSA announced the Mars Shot Project to the public, resulting in an increase of popularity and media coverage at ArcJet, causing Reinhardt to lie about their progressMars Shot Project Notes 07-2076. In November, McClellan was able to fix the engine's weight issue, allowing ArcJet to finalize the projectXMB Booster Notes - 11-2076: "Thanks to some suggestions from my research team, and some sleepless nights, I've been able to reduce the XMB Booster's final shipping weight to literally seventeen pounds under the limit imposed by the USSA guidelines.". By 2077, ArcJet was able to complete the deep range transmitter project, allowing them to earn the proceeds from their contract. In February 2077, ArcJet planned to hold a press event to show off the first USSA test fire of the XMB booster engineMars Shot Project Notes 02-2077. However, before the event, a reporter somehow managed to sneak into the core engine room and was accidentally vaporized by an engine test. The press event was cancelled and Reinhardt ordered Sam Brent to cover the death up to prevent them from losing their contractMars Shot Project Notes 03-2077. By September, the USSA warned Reinhardt that they may have to delay the Mars Shot Project due to the conflicts overseasMars Shot Project Notes 09-2077: "All of the unrest overseas is making the USSA nervous about proceeding with the Mars Shot Project. They're telling me they may have to delay a year or more depending on what happens.". In October, Dr. McClellan discovered the cover up of the dead reporter and told Reinhardt he was going to inform the police. Reinhardt responded by threatening to kill McClellan and his family if he told anyone. Despite this, McClellan still planned to take the video evidence to the pressXMB Booster Notes - 10-2077. Layout The layout of the building differs, depending on whether or not the Call to Arms quest has been started. Prior to starting the quest, the building will only consist of the main lobby and a corridor leading to a collapsed room. Once the quest has been started, the whole building will be accessible and infested by synths. Upper floors The upper floors of the building have suffered massive internal damage, making it a maze of collapsed floors and ceilings. This area consists of a main lobby area, offices, restrooms, data storage, and board rooms. After passing the lab control room is a lobby defended by two ceiling mounted machinegun turrets and a handful of synths. This lobby gives access to several rooms which contain a weapons workbench, an armor workbench and a chemistry station. In the room with the chemistry station, an Expert locked terminal can be used to unlock a nearby Expert locked safe. In the eastern room, some stairs are leading up to the office area. The office area is first accessed through the CEO's office, in which the |Tesla Science Magazine issue #1 can be found. The corridors are heavily defended by 4 ceiling mounted turrets although they can be deactivated from a terminal located in the first room on the left hand side. In the northwest corner, a collapsed floor gives access to the receptionist area where a Advanced locked safe can be found and where stairs lead down to the ArcJet engine core. ArcJet engine core Beneath the main building is a large rocket engine test chamber. The XMB booster engine can be found suspended from the ceiling. At the bottom of the chamber is a facilities terminal inside a small control room that can be used to restore auxiliary power. The engine is still functional and can be activated by pressing the start button in this control room once power is restored. The engine will test fire and the intense flames from will turn all synths inside the chamber to piles of ash. This can only be done once and cannot be repeated. The only way to access the top section of the chamber is to ride the elevator due to collapsed stairs. At the top is a main control room and multiple synth enemies. Here one can find the deep range transmitter and an elevator to the surface. Notable loot Related quests * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. * Call to Arms Notes * There is a mine under the car in front of ArcJet Systems. * One can test the XMB propulsion system after reactivating auxiliary power outage by interacting with the red button near the Junk Jet. * A short distance to the north there is an unmarked location which appears to be some sort of old power station, constructed of red beams with an attached garage. Look here to find a fusion core in a generator. * To the west one will find a cabin where a ghoul doctor named Bethany lives and there's a overdue book. The place is highly irradiated. * If the Fat Man is taken after the main quest has ended, the dominant faction will begin patrolling the building for the first time. * The interior of this location does not reset. Appearances ArcJet Systems appears only in Fallout 4. The ArcJet G-Force attraction is also sponsored by ArcJet in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Behind the scenes The name ArcJet may be a reference to the Arcjet rocket, an engine produced by Lockheed Martin by the same name. Alternatively, the company's name might be a reference to Aerojet (now Aerojet Rocketdyne, note the similarity in Arcjet and Aerojet's corporate logo). The company was one of the contractors during the NERVA program and is part of the modern day research modern iteration the engine which is also intended for use on a Mars mission. Bugs * P.A.M. can give the missions to kill Coursers (Railroad) in this location but you won't have access to most areas yet due to another companion mission not being completed yet. This will leave you unable to finish the mission. ** This can be fixed by using a power armor glitch. Simply face the broken door in third-person, aim your gun to push yourself into the door a little, hold the button to exit the power armor, then turn your back to the door. If done right, you will get out through the door. This will however start Call to Arms and cause Paladin Danse to show up but attempt to leave. The quest cannot be finished this way however. ** If Call to Arms has not been started, you can enter ArcJet wearing power armor (preferably with a companion) and exploit being able to exit your power armor to enter the otherwise inaccessable portion. Go upstairs and head to the South East corner of the building. You will see a way down to a safe and a piece of what looks to be upturned flooring directly ahead. Stay to the left and move up to and into the upturned flooring. Turn around to face North and you can exit your armor. You are now on the other side of this barrier and should be able to find and eliminate the courser. To get out, wait in one of the chairs in this area so your companion shows up. Go back to where you left your armor and have your companion enter it. Go to the left side of the blocking piece and start turning in circles while changing from first to third person view. You should, with time, see into the CEO's office and be able to sit on the couch. Once you do so, you are now in the CEO's office and able to leave normally. With your companion in your armor, you will be able to get it back as soon as you leave the building. * In the Engine Core section, when you activate the rocket engine while the quest Call to Arms is not activated and Paladin Danse is not in the room, companions will get stuck in the observation room. Reloading an earlier save is the only way to fix them. * The project manager's terminal will show EXPERT to unlock, but the Sole Survivor will be unable to hack it with only rank 2 of the Hacker perk. Gallery ArcjetSystems-Lobby-Fallout4.jpg|Lobby ArcjetSystems-Research-Fallout4.jpg|Research ArcjetSystems-ConferenceRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Conference room ArcjetSystems-EngineControl-Fallout4.jpg|Engine control room FO4 InaccessibleDuffleBag ArcJetSystems.jpg|Main lobby upper balcony - duffle bag next to the couch StingrayDeluxe-ArcJet-Fallout4.jpg|Stingray Deluxe on display in front of the building. FO4-TeslaMagazine-ArcjetSystems.jpg|Tesla Science Magazine FO4 Technician's personal log holotape.png|The Junk Jet and Technician's personal log FO4 Discarded ArcJet worklog holotape.png|Discarded ArcJet worklog ArcJet_Systems_Fat_Man.jpg|Fat Man XMB booster engine.png|XMB booster engine FO4 Art ArcJet Rocket.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 ArcJet Systems logo.png|The company's logo References Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:ArcJet Systems de:ArcJet Systems es:ArcJet Systems fr:ArcJet Systems pl:ArcJet Systems pt:ArcJet Systems ru:Аркджет системс uk:Аркджет сістемс zh:電弧噴射系統公司